earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 3
Characters * Superman * Jack-In-The-Box * Toyboy * Toyman * Cat Grant Location * Metropolis, DE * March 1st 2017, 1527 Local Time VOX Archive * Cat Grant: whimper: Please... Anyone? Is there anyone who will help me?! * Toyboy: footsteps Shh... Mother... It's all going to be okay... Father will make you right again. Father will help you remember. * Cat Grant: Get the expletive away from me! I'm not your mother! I'm not anyone's mother! You're not my son! I don't even think he's your father, Anton... Your father is dead, okay? I saw the police report. He expletive atomized himself... him and Jack... These two others, I don't know who or what they are... but they're fakes, Anton! Okay? They're expletive phonies! * Toyboy: chuckle Oh, Mother... You say the darnedest things when you're having you're fits... Well, soon those won't be a problem and all will be well. We'll all be one happy family again. Father, you, Uncle Jack, and... Oh, yes. We won't be quite complete. There is still Winnie... but all in due time. All in due time. bounce, chuckle We are so close to being whole once more... * Cat Grant: You're expletive nuts... All of you. You make me sick. * Jack-In-The-Box: restrains cinching, pained scoff, chuckle She's strapped down nice and good this time, Mr. Schott. No slipping out this time... footsteps Come on, Anton... Best we step out of the chamber now. bounce, footsteps: 2 instances, large metal door closes, hiss, muffled footsteps: 2 instances muffled: All clear to begin the procedure, Mr. Schott. * Toyman: muffled: Excellent. Now, Miss Grant, I'm going to need you to hold as still as possi-'' * '''Cat Grant:' What?! * Toyman: sigh, muffled click speaker: For this next part, you're going to want to be as still as possible. You may be tempted to move to try to delay the inevitable and buy yourself more time, but I assure you it will not interfere with the procedure. It will only cause you that much more discomfort, and quite frankly, pain. Lots of it. click muffled: Anton, would you like to have the honors of activating the digitizing array? * Toyboy: muffled: Oh, would I ever! ball bounces, muffled footsteps muffled: Is that this lever right here? * Toyman: muffled: That's it, son. Just lower it, slow and steady. * Toyboy: muffled: Yes, father. clank, silence: 3.2 seconds * Jack-In-The-Box: scoff muffled: Huh... I was expecting something... I don't know... Something. Anything, really. * Toyman: groan, muffled click, muffled click, muffled scoff, muffled hand banging on console muffled: The power's gone... This doesn't make any sense... We have generators... They should be- Why aren't they engaging? I... I don't understand! * Superman: knock, muffled knock * Toyboy: muffled: Father, it seems we have company... I'll get the door... footsteps * Toyman: muffled: Huh? Wait, Anton-! smash, clatter, muffled thud * Superman: whoosh, muffled cape rustling muffled: Ah, what have we here? Toy salesmen convention? * Cat Grant: Superman! You got to get me out of this contraption! Please! * Superman: muffled: One moment there, Miss Grant... I'm afraid in there is the safest place for you at the moment. * Jack-In-The-Box: muffled: Superman?! How did he find us! * Toyman: muffled: Don't you worry about that! Take care of him! I need to check on my boy! rapid footsteps * Jack-In-The-Box: footsteps muffled: Alright, rapid footsteps let's see just how tough you really are! slash * Superman: gasp, muffled pained footsteps muffled: How the-? pained hiss You cut me... How did you cut me? * Jack-In-The-Box: slash, muffled pained gasp, muffled thud, muffled cackle muffled: Cellular-edged blades on my fingertips. chuckle, muffled slash, muffled pained gasp State of the art technology. Out of this world, huh? did some work for the Whale a while back. He hooked me up with some samples from CRIME. Apparently they got all sorts of fun things these days... chuckle, muffled slash, muffled pained gasp, muffled chuckle, muffled slash, muffled slash, muffled slash, muffled slash, muffled slash, muffled slash, muffled slash, muffled slash, muffled slash, muffled slash, muffled slash * Cat Grant: Superman! * Jack-In-The-Box: slash, muffled slash, muffled scoff, muffled chuckle muffled: What's the matter, Superman? Did I forget to mention that the claws are coated in a toxin that weakens muscle fibers? I wasn't sure it was going to work on you, but Winslow assured me the tricky part was getting it into your system. Now, look at you! You're helpless! You can't lift a finger! * Superman: chuckle muffled: Yeah, good thing I don't need to lift a finger, huh? deep breath, muffled blow, muffled ice crystals forming, muffled scream, muffled staggered footsteps, muffled stumbling, muffled thud, muffled shatter Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 2. * Story continues in VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 4. * In the comics Cat Grant had a son, Adam, who was killed by Winslow Schott. ** Cat eventually gets a son named Adam in Earth-27. Links and References * VOX Box: Rise of the Toymen 3 Category:VOX Box Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Jack-In-The-Box/Appearances Category:Anton Schott/Appearances Category:Winslow Schott/Appearances Category:Cat Grant/Appearances Category:The Toymen/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances